


All thing bright and beautiful

by Kindred



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Daddy Hannibal, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal on the run, Hurt Will Graham, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Mpreg, Possessive Hannibal, Someone Helps Will Graham, Will Knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal was behind bars, but he deiced to go for a little walk to see his lover and their child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He had woken in the hospital, without a start and without choking or he just open his eyes and looked up at the roof. He could hear the machines around him beeping and the shin of light hitting saline bag. His eyes weren’t quite adjusted to the hideous light of the room he laid there just breathing looking around the room. Then it hits him the pain of his wound cross his stomach, rawness of his throat and the throbbing of his head. He looked down at his stomach and saw it was flat instead of domed “No.” His voice was horse “No… no…” He his voice yelled, the machines started to beep faster adding to his stress and panic. 

The door flew open and he looked up and saw a doctor and a couple of the nurses came in when Will pulled IV drip and set the alarms off. Using shaking hands he pulled his the gauze off from under his belly button, looked down at the stiches cross his stomach and redness as the wound weep “Mr Graham you need to calm down, you’re going to pull your stitches.” The doctor tells him as Will turns to look at him   
“W…Where is she!” He yelled  
“Mr Graham your baby is alive.” Will looked at him with wide eyes and then he sagged onto the bed only for the nurses to drug him “You need to relax.” The Doctor tells him as he watched Will’s eyes start to close.   
“I want to see her.” He whispered   
“In a little while.” 

3 Month later…  
Will stood in the waiting room area with Alana and Jack in the Baltimore Hospital for The Criminally Insane. After some months after Hannibal were caught; Will was finely able to leave the hospital trying to heal his physical scars and his mental scars. A couple of days before the trail Will finely gave in to the request from Hannibal and Jack to come to see the insane man. Jack stood there frowning at him as Alana stood behind him at the door that leads to Hannibal cell. She placed a hand on his shoulder “You don’t have to do this?” she tells softly to him as Will kisses the top of his baby’s head smelling her skin as he tried to calm his nerves. 

“Will you need to see him?” Jack growled at him, he was never happy about Will and Hannibal being an item and even now the only way he could get Hannibal to talk is if he got Will to come to his cells.   
“Jack shut up!” Alana hissed as he turned to her friend, Will didn’t look at her because if he see her eyes he might back out now.  
“I do, I... I need to... I will be fine, just be here when I come back.” He asked, she nods   
“Of course, I will be waiting.” She tells him and let go of his shoulder, she is just as hunt as Will is. Hannibal was her trusted colleague and good friend, when she found that she has been eating people she threw up. Will took a deep breath and passed his baby over to Alana and then turned to walked down the brightly lit hall of the cells. 

He shivered at the familiar halls he could remember his time here and wished he could forget it, some of the other inmates are looking at him making crude noises and hand movements and there were a few nasty comments. But Will didn’t pay any mind to them as he walked passed them all and sighed as he figured that Hannibal would be at the end of the hall …of course… he thought.

He stopped and stood in front of the cell and looked at the man inside, gone was the expensive suit and now he stood in a faded white jump suit. The ash blonde looked up from his sketch book and smiled when he saw Will and stood up to meet Will’s soft blue orbs and let a smile flicker across the his face “It is good to see you again Will.” He said and he meant it, it was good to see him again even tho it’s like this, he looked at the curly hair man looked at him and wished he could reach out.  
“I wish I could say the same.” He tells him with a bit of hollowness in his voice  
“Yes I supposed that the love you once had for me is now gone.” He said, he could see a pain on his face, Will let out a bitter sigh as he looked at him.

“More like broken…I could have forgiven you for the murders and I could have forgiven you for feeding me their body parts to us and maybe for framing me…. but for what you did to me I can’t.” He said, as he let his hands touch his stomach. The dirty blonde chuckled and moved closer to the see though cell wall and smiled at him   
“Will my sweet- sweet William what I’ve done to you was to make you stronger, you would have never come here if it wasn’t…” He stops “How is the wound?”   
“Healed.” He answered  
“You know I could still taste your blood on my tongue, it was sweet not bitter like others, and you are special and always will be.” Will watched him closely, seeing how this man will react to his words, but Will made it harder for Hannibal to read him  
“Did you really care for me or was it all ploys to get me under your power?”   
“You should know the answer to that.” He purred happily at him.

Will stood there feeling the ache along of the long cut even tho it has healed it still hurt, what Hannibal did to his heart still hurts “Tell me what did they do you do with the body.” He asked, Will snapped his head back up, his eyes glued to the man’ smirking face “Come on Will you can tell me, I think I have the right to know what happen to our child.” Will swallowed the lump in his throat, he wanted to yell and scream at him and tells him he will never find out, but Will knew he would find a way to know, every time he closed his eyes he could see Hannibal slice across his stomach as he begged him to stop  
“The body as you put it,is a baby girl and ‘she’ alive by some miracle.” It was Will’s turn to smirk at the shocked look on the ex-Doctor’s face, he could see his eyes looking at Will to see if he was lying to him   
“What is her name?” He asked softly  
“Abigail.” There was a pause at the name   
“A sentimental name.” The deep red eyed man said as he turned away before looking back “But… agreeable one, who does she look like?” he asked him, Will thought about it for a moment   
“At moment it’s hard to say, she looks like both of us she has my eyes and hair.” He closed his eyes trying imagine her but all he could see Abigail Hoobs with Will’s bright blue eyes…I need to see her…  
“I want to see her.” Hannibal said once he opens his eyes  
“No.” There was no hesitation there and Hannibal snapped his head up to look at his Will  
“No? She my…”  
“No you cannot call her ‘the body’ and then demand to see her? It shows how little you care for me or for her.” There was a silence for a moment “You sliced me open when I was 8 and half months you thought you killed her and you took great pride in do so.” He said looking down the corridor   
“I want to see her.” He asks again, Will let out a painful sigh  
“Fine give me a moment.” He said as he walked back to the main door.

Will came back a minute later he was holding the smaller being in his arms and Hannibal gazed at the blue eyes of his daughter. She looked at him with alertness her hair was dark like Will and already started to have some curls, he wanted so much to reach out and hold her and him but he blew that one. There is a scar on her cheek from the curve of the blade that he used on Will, a feeling of guilt lodged in the pit of his stomach and burned “She… is beautiful Will, you will take good care of her?” He asked   
“Of course I will.” Will said to him with an angered look,   
“Send me photos as she grows.” Looking down at her the curly hair man nodded, Will was quiet for moment “Will…”   
“I can do that.” Will turn to look at the door, when he heard it open he see a guard nodding to him and pointing to his wrist that show he has ran out of time “I have to go, good bye Hannibal.” He said as he walked away, the dirty blonde let out a sigh and watched him leave, he wondered if he hadn’t tried to kill him would he still be free would he be able to watched Abigail grow up.


	2. Chapter 2

8 years later…  
It’s been years since Hannibal seen the outside world, the only images he’s ever seen was from his own memory and the photos Will sent him. 8 years since he’s seen Wil land his little girl Abigail, the blue eyed man had sent him a photos very month, and he could see that she is growing into a beautiful young girl. Her dark curly hair and bright blue eyes hidden behind glasses showed she looked very much like her mother. He often looked his favourite photo before he went to sleep was of Abigail standing there with a huge grin on her face with a missing tooth holding up a small fish that she caught, with Will’s help. It was the only photo that had Will in it and it was the only photo he stood for.

Mean While...   
Will was curled up on the sofa with reading his book with his pack at his feet and a hot chocolate next to him on the coffee table. He rubbed his eyes as he looked at the clock above the fire place it was gone 12.24. Abby was in bed a sleep he hoped she had a habit of turning on the TV to watched things that he didn’t want her to see. He worried about his little girl there are times he can see Hannibal looking though her eyes when Abigail is thinking about something or when she chews her food, but he had to remember one he’s locked up two she was as much his daughter as she is Hannibal’s.

He rubbed his eyes again feeling them sting with tiredness, he picking up his hot chocolate and realised that it was now a cold chocolate, still he drunk it as he marked his page in his book and walked into the kitchen and started to wash his cup out. Will had moved after he saw Hannibal 8 years ago, he wanted to put as much land as he between him and Hannibal the snow was a nice change and Abby and his dogs liked it. The house was so quiet it made him sigh as he looked out the window into the still night. “DADDY!” Came the scream, Will dropped the cup into the skin before he ran out the room and up the stairs “DADDY DADDY!” Abigail was screaming, he started running into the bed room and stopped.

She sat on the bed crying her light brown curly hair stuck to her head as a shin of sweat covered of her skin. Her eyes wide liked she seen the bogyman Will walked over to her and pulled her close “Shhhh it’s only a nightmare.” He tells her letting his run though her damp locks “Just nightmare.” He coos as she sniffed and cried onto his shoulder   
“D…Daddy can I sleep next you.” She looked up at him it broke his heart to see her like this.  
“Of course sweet heart, but let’s get you of these wet cloths.” He said as he stood and let her stand   
“Go and get changed I will clean the bed.” She sniffed and rubbed he red puffy eyes, she got some new clothes and heads off to the bathroom as Will stripped her bed of the damp sheets he left the bed bare to dry it was times like these he was glad he brought a humidifier. He brought it into the room and turned it on before he turned to look at the little girl looking back at him.

He smiled at her as she looked down at the floor as she stood in her nighty as she hugged her teddy, “Come on its late.” Will said, as he led her to his room. They sat in his bed and she curled up against him holding onto him like he might disappear…Oooh so it was that dream…he thought, over the last year she been having nightmares where he gets killed, Will is not sure how this thought got into her head but it has coursed many nights of screaming, the light brown hair girl sniffed and curled closer to him “Shhhh I’m here Daddy is not going anywhere.”

While the house was quiet the lock on the door clicked and the door open momentarily the cold weather entered the home as did a stranger. The pack of dogs looked up and moved to the door to either greet or scare off the intruder, but food was put under their noses and they lapped it up letting the man into the house. Moving thought the house the man was getting the lay out of the new home of Will Graham tilting his head he spotted photos of Will and Abby or just of Abby with the dogs or her own. Smiling to himself the intruder moved heading up stairs and started to look in the rooms being careful not to wake the two in the master bed room. 

For a while he watched Will sleep curled protectively around the 8 year old, he smiled and went to reach out but stopped himself he didn’t want to wake them, that would be rude. Instead to turned to the curly haired man’s wardrobe and pulled some clothes out. He notices the change in clothes the change in Will’s look and the house…I must have rubbed off on him…he chuckled to himself as he left the room to get changed in the bathroom closing the door softly so neither sleeping occupant would hear him.

The next day bought unwelcome surprised in the form of someone cooking breakfast in his home. He woke to an old memory of better times when he was happier, but those memories soon soured as Will remembered that there shouldn’t be anyone in his kitchen cooking. He sat up and found Abigail still curled next to him he could smell bacon and eggs travelling through the air. He heard Abby mumbled and then star fished on his bed almost pushing him off “Ummm Daddy that smells good.” She said as she opens her eyes  
“Yeah it does honey.” He said with a frown, as he picked her up not wanting to leave her alone as walked down the stairs. Will turns to her and whispers in her ears “Remember where our special hiding place is?” He asked her, she nods and that made the blue eyed man smiled a little. His heart was beating a hundred miles an hour and it was stuck in his throat, he got into the hall away that leads to the kitchen and living room. Looking down the hall he swallowed thickly as he saw his dogs were sat there calmingly as he carried on walking until he stood and looked at the man making scrambled eggs.

Hannibal looked up to see his two favour people looking back at him, Will had a stun scared look on his face while little Abigail buried her face in Will’s neck smiling brightly Hannibal greeted them as if has never left. “Good morning. You two sleep like the dead, how does little Abigail makes it to school on time is beyond me.” He said as he plated up the eggs  
“Is that meat from my fridge?” Will asked as he sees sausages and bacon plated up.  
“Of course, I am hurt you think otherwise. I am glad to see that my hints what meats to buy.” Hannibal said as he watched Will set Abby down   
“Go and eat your breakfast Flower.” Will smiled nervously as he saw Hannibal put a plate down in front of her. Hannibal had laid the food out to look like a smiling face that make is little girl giggle.

Will sits next to her as he watched as the escaped prisoner dressed in his clothes placed bacon and Sausages on the plate and then sits down next to Will and Abigail, He then turned to the little curl and picked up a brown napkin and then tucked it in her front. She smiled up at him and went to eat her food always starting with the egg. She would sliced the yolks and let it yolk run she always thought it look like tears that she would mop up with bread like a tissues “Hope you don’t mind that borrowed some clothes?” Hannibal said as he looked at Will,   
“No…it’s fine.” He said as he picked up the fork and started eating, he almost let out a moan one thing Will admit to was he loves Hannibal cooking.  
“The guard’s suit was in a bit of a mess.” Hannibal said taking a bite out of his bacon, he looked towards his daughter and smiled as he watched the curly hair girl sat there munching her breakfast,   
“This good sir.” She said smiling up at him.  
“Thank you Abigail.” Hannibal said with a smiled as he took a fork full and ate it.

When they were finished Will turned to Abby and smiled softly “Flower why don’t you go and have wash and get changed in to your clothes.” Will asks her, she looked at him and blinked   
“Can I draw?” she said happily  
“Of course but once you are washed and dressed.” She stood up and kissed Will on the cheek “Don’t forget to brush your teeth.” He tells her watching her run out the room. He waited until she was upstairs before he turns to Hannibal, the man sat there watching him.  
“Shall we talk and do the dishes?” He said, Will nods and helps him clear the dishes off the table. Hannibal stood there washing while Will dried them. He picked up the plate and started drying it in circular patterns “Does know who I am?” he asked  
“She does but she never seen an image of you.” The curly hair man said placing the plate on the counter   
“You don’t have any photo of me?” He asked, Will didn’t even look at him as he put the plate on the counter   
“The only image I have of you is in my mind.” He said in a dead pan voice “And that is more than enough for me.” Hannibal just smirks  
“Understandable I did leave an ever lasting impression didn’t I?” Will gave him a dark look as he place the another plate on the counter.

Will looked at him “What is you plan Hannibal?” He asked as he wiped his hands in the tea towel and put the plates away before walking back to the sink  
“The photos were not leaving me satisfied.” He said looking at him with his dark brown eyes watching the man dry a cup  
“So you thought you will play happy families until what your caught again or you kill and eat us?” Will asked putting the cup in the cupboard before facing Hannibal  
“I don’t plan on getting caught Will nor do I plan on Killing and eating you and Abigail.” He said moving closer to the profiler he reached out and cupped Will’s cheek “I like the new look, you shaved it’s different.” He tells him “Tho I am glad you kept the curly hair I do miss running hand though it.” He said, Will shivered at his touch and turned from him.  
“I think you lost the right.” Will tells him which made Hannibal chuckled “Hannibal, you tried to kill me and our daughter, How can I trust you.” He said, the dirty blonde shifted closer to him and pressed himself against Will’s front   
“I will never kill anywhere you two, I promise.” He kissed Will’s neck making the man shudder, he cursed himself for letting his body reacted the way it was, pulling away Hannibal smiles “I can smell you fear Will, you’re scared of me?”  
“I’m scared of what you will do.” He answered back, cupping both his cheeks Hannibal leaned in and kissed Will on the lips, the curly hair man sucked in his breath and found himself kissing back.

“DADDY!” came the yell as Abigail came down the sitars, Hannibal pulled away with a lazy smile leaving Will flushed his cheeks dusted with redness   
“I’m the only one who can make you blush.” He whispers in his ear and then say just as Abby walks into the room “What are you going to do Will call the police or shoot me.” He growled softly, Will swallowed and moved out of Hannibal’s grip and heat and walked over to Abigail who stood there in pig tails and a red dress, she looked up at her Daddy.  
“Are you okay Daddy?” she asked as he picked her up, Will looked at her and smiled as he pushed her glasses up her nose.  
“Flower I would like you to meet your father.” Hannibal smiled as he walked over to them, the curly hair girl looked at Will and then back at Hannibal  
“Father? But you said he lived Afri…kar and that is why you’re sad?” She said   
“I came back because Daddy was sad; I've come to make him happy again.” She gave Hannibal and looked him up and down and then held her hands out for a hug, Hannibal took her from Will’s arms and held her close looking at the man who still hand worried eyes, Abigail looked at him right in the eyes   
“If you up set Daddy again I will hurt you like that mean doggy.” Will pinched the bridged of his nose and hung his head before looking to Hannibal as he looked at Will.  
“She is your daughter and she is mine there was bound to be problems.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Abby go and play with your toys me and your father need to talk.” He said to the little girl, she nodded and was put down by Hannibal, she gave him a toothy grin before hugging Will,   
“Can I watch TV?” she asked her blue eyes   
“As long it isn’t anything that will give you ideas or nightmares.” He said with a soft smile  
“B…But that leaves the baby channels.” She pouted  
“Go and watch cartoon network.” He tells her, she hummed and ran into the living room turning on the TV, the minute the TV was put on all of their dogs piled into the living room with Abigail. 

Hannibal watched from the kitchen with amusement at the group in the living room “TV Will?” he asked, the curly hair man shrugged   
“It keep her happy, the only problem I have is when she watched Teen wolf or Supernatural.” He said with a small shrug, the escaped prisoner looked at him waiting for him to continue “She will think she is a wolf or a demon, or even a hunter.” He said with a small smile he then turned to Hannibal “Let’s go out back, she has good ears.” 

They sat out on the porch looking out into the large open space, “I thought you would move somewhere safe.” Hannibal said, Will looked out into the fields and gave a tight smile  
“I like it here; it’s open full of space, good clean air…”  
“Middle of now where and any Psycho can walk in.” Hannibal added, Will looked at him   
“What like you?” he asked  
“That is my point; any psycho can walk in it just so happens to me.” He said, looked at the dark hair man, Will sighed and rubbed his face “Are you going to tell me about the dog Abigail killed?” he asked  
“No.”  
“Will!” Hannibal warned as he touched his shoulder only to get a flinched out of him and a worried look on Will’s face “Will.” He whispered “You don’t have to be afraid of me I will not hurt you, I promise I just want to take care of my family.” He tells him  
“I…it wasn’t a dog it was a wolf, and it was already hurt and it attacked me when I was putting the washing out, Abigail saw this and from the kitchen door and came running out…”  
“Will?”  
“She picked up the small garden fork…” he stopped and bite his lip “… and stabbed the wolf.” He said with a shaky breath, Hannibal can tell he was reliving the moment and he placed a hand on his knee  
“Will what she did is a normal reaction, she saw her ‘mother’ being attacked by a wild animal and she came to defend you.” He tells him, Will give him another tight smile  
“What is your plan Hannibal?” Will asked, the dirty blonde ran his fingers though his own hair and smiled at the curly hair man.  
“I want to live with my family, to take us somewhere where we can be out free and raise your little girl.” Will watched him  
“We’re not moving.” Will tells him, Hannibal looked at him with a smirk   
“No of course not, not yet any way.”

Next day  
Still unsure about having a man who sliced him open in his house with his daughter, but he had to admit he has missed waking up to the smell of comforting food, he let out a shaky sigh as he turned the corner to find something red on the floor, panic started fill him as he see more deep red blobs on the floor “ABIGAIL!” He followed the red pattern on the floor until he found his baby girl sat in the bathroom coved in red paint  
“Will are you alright?” Hannibal asked looking at the man   
“I…I saw red on the floor and I thought…I thought…”  
“You thought I did something unforgivable?” He asked looking at him, Will gave him a dark look as if say don’t go there  
“You did once.” Will answered   
“Daddy, I’m sorry for the mess, I wanted to paint for you and father.” She grinned, Will’s face soften and smiled softly as he looked at her  
“I’m sorry flower my mind sometimes runs away with fear, let your father bath you I will clean up the blood…PAINT I mean paint!” he said walking away shaking his head.

Abby turned to Hannibal and looked up at him with deep blue eyes as he tried to wash the red paint out of her hair “Is Daddy okay?” she asked   
“Yes, he is a little stressed with having me back.” He tells her, she hummed and looked at her hand   
“Look my fingers are wrinkly.” She giggled and she wiggled her fingers at him, Hannibal smiled at her and washed the red out of her hair   
“There we go, all squeaky clean.” He smiled at her ash he pulled her out the bath tub   
“Father?”  
“Yes princess.” He called her; she giggled again and looked at him as he dried her   
“Are you and Daddy going to get me a brother or sister?” Hannibal stopped and looked at the innocent face that olds a faint scar on her cheek, he smiled at her and put a nighty on her   
“Well me and your daddy will have to talk about that, would you like one?”   
“Yes.”


	4. Chapter 4

3 months later 

It was the evening and Abigail was in bed, not long having be put there by Hannibal when Will walked through the front door he was in a bad mood as he looked for Hannibal, the dirty blonde walked out of the kitchen drying his hands “Will is something wrong?” the curly hair man walked up man and grabbed his face and kissed him violently as he pushed him against the wall, Hannibal wasn’t complaining it’s been years since he’s touched anyone or had anyone touch him, since he started to live with the insane man.

Will let out a growl as he bite Hannibal’s lip making it bleed, pulling away he looked at dark brown eyes “What has you so riled up.” He smirked as he held his rubbed his arms   
“You left those bodies for me didn’t you, your cut them up in that way so I know it was you.” He growled, Hannibal smiled and ran his hand thought Will’s damn curls   
“Ummm you haven’t lost your touch Will, your heart is racing and I can smell you arousal, you enjoyed what I left you did you?” he grinned  
“Yes.” Will breath “I saw you did it with passion with love, oh yes you did that all for me and Abigail.” He said as he pulled at Hannibal’s clothes pulling at the buttons on his shit “I want you now!” he growled, Hannibal smiled and spun them around and pinned him to the all and mouthed at his neck  
“How do you want me Will?” he asked know that the man he pinned to the wall is not thinking right  
“I want you to fuck me make me feel very sharp thrust of your cock in me.”

 

The Hannibal pushed Will up the stairs as they tore their clothes off each other leaving bruises and scratches on their skins as they moves Will’s bed room, Hannibal locked the door and he pushed Will onto the bed and attacked his skin with his mouth and hands as he pushed himself into the unprepared hole, the curly hair man bit down onto the pillow to muffle is cries as the man behind him started thrusting into him hard and fast, his finger tips bruised Will’s sensitive skin as did his harsh movements but very painful thrust brought Will closer to his climax as it did for Hannibal. It wasn’t long after Hannibal found Will’s sweet spot that the man under Hannibal came with a cry in the pillow, and the night continued much the same until both passed out achy sore and messy really messy.

Will woke up at 11.45 alone but to the smell of coffee and bacon, he sat up and wince “Oh god!” he was sore, it took him another 5 minutes to stand and then wobbled on his legs as he moved into the bath room he must looked like a state, he passed a mirror in the bathroom and looked at himself, head to toe in bruises and cuts, scratches really covered him, he saw blood between his legs and cum which was still rolling down his thighs, he let out angered moan as he moved to the shower.

Down stairs Hannibal smiles as he takes sip of his coffee downing a couple of tables for his back, Abigail walks into the living room where Hannibal is sitting reading the paper “Father is Daddy ill?” she asked   
“No princess he just slept funny.” He said, she looked at him with clever blue eyes, she tilts her head and looks at him  
“Was it because you and Daddy were making me a brother or sister?” she asked, Hannibal chocked on his coffee as he brought the new paper down and looked at his little girl   
“What makes you say that?” he asks her, she giggles and hugs her bear   
“Well Daddy told me that when two people love each other and hug specially in bed they made babies.” She smiled at him; Hannibal was amused by the young girls thinking and smiled and pulled her onto his lap and kissed her on the forehead   
“I don’t know if Daddy is, we have to wait to find out.” He tells her, she smiled and hugs her bear more   
“Okay.”

One morning in June Will woke up, he didn’t right he sat up and looked over at Hannibal who was a sleep and Abigail sleeping in-between the two of them, he let out a smile and the dropped it again, he could feel his stomach move and churn “Oooh no.” Will thought as he got out of bed and ran to the loo. Hannibal woke up just as Will said ‘Oooh no’ and then watched him make the mad dash t to the bathroom, their little girl was still a sleep in the bed so he gently got out of the bed and padded after Will. When he heard retching sounds as he reached the bath room he gave a slight frown as he walked into the room to see Will on his knees in front of the toilet throwing up, Hannibal knelt beside him   
“How long has this being going on for?” he asked   
“Ju…Just the last we…ek.” He said gagging a bite   
“Oh Will why didn’t you say anything?” he asked as he watched the dark curly hair man sit back against the bath, Hannibal flushed the toilet then sat down both looking at each other, well Hannibal is trying to burn holes with his gaze at Will “Will?” Hannibal says softly   
“I’m scared, after what happen last time I’m scared.” He said opening his eyes and looking at Hannibal   
“I understand but it will be different this time around.” He says   
“Will it Hannibal; Abigail could have died because of you.” He said to him as he stands up to clean his teeth   
“And I am sorry for that Will, I think about my actions and what I’ve done to both of you and I regret them both.” He tells Will as he warps his arms around him and watches Will brush his teen.

After spitting out the toothpaste, Will throw water onto his face “What will you do?” Hannibal ask  
“Go to the doctors to get it conformed I don’t want to get my hopes up or our flower’s hopes.” He finished saying as he turned around to look at the dirty blonde man,   
“Of course.”  
“Daddy, Father!” came the little voice, both turned around to see the young dark hair girl standing there with her teddy looking up at her   
“Flower its 5 am why don’t you go back to bed?”Will said softly   
“I heard talking.” She said   
“We’re sorry Will and I were loud.” Hannibal said with a small smile   
“No not you two outside, I heard voices outside.” She said, Hannibal and Will looked at each other as Will picked up Abigail.

Hannibal went to look at the window and saw three men standing outside the house “Police?” Will asked  
“No, not sure who they are, you and Abigail find somewhere to hid and stay there!” Hannibal said   
“Hannibal…”  
“Will do you understand me!” The blue eye man nodded and moved away to find somewhere save with his little girl   
“Daddy what is going on?” she said holding onto his tightly   
“Shhhh it will be okay just hold onto me and keep your eyes closed.” Will whispers to her as he climbs into the attic.

Hannibal closed the attic door behind them and walked down stairs to where the front door busted open “What are you doing in my house!” Hannibal said, the three men work mask and looked at the older man   
“Where is Will Graham.” The tallest of the three asked   
“He moved out a week ago, I live here now.” Hannibal replied as he moved into the kitchen and behind the counter   
“Don’t be smart ass hole all we want is Will Graham!” the other said, Hannibal cocked his head to side and looked at them   
“And what do you want from him to make you break into my house at 5am?”  
“We’re going to kill him and his kid to.” Hannibal’s eyes turned to the shortest one, his eye now dark with this new information  
“Kill them why?” he said, one of the masked men pulled out a gun and shot Hannibal in the arm, he fell to the floor as he held his arm, breath out heavy bursts of air, the taller on walked over to him and pressed his foot onto Hannibal’s wounded arm   
“It is none of your business now tells us where they are!” the taller man shouted   
“They are in the shed!” He said, the three men looked at each other and then back at the ex-doctor.

They dragged Hannibal out to the shed which was as far from the house as it could be, the dirty blonde fumbled with the lock and open the door, the three men walked inside where Hannibal locked the door behind them, he let out a dark smiled as he pressed a couple of buttons and walked away, he could hear muffled tries to get out of the large walk in freezer, he walked inside and went to the attic where Will and Abigail was hiding, he pulled the cored and moved out the way of falling object placed there by Will, some looked like could do some real damage “Will it’s me it’s okay I got them trapped in the freezer.” He said “Will’s head poked out and looked down   
“You’re hurt!” Will said as he climbed down with Abigail  
“I’m fine it was only my arm.”  
“Only your arm my arse.”  
“Daddy?” Abigail said Will looked down at her   
“Flower go and get me father’s medical bag.” The brown hair girl nods and runs off “You should go to the hospital.” He said   
“And have them find out where I have been living?” Hannibal said “You know they will take Abigail from us.” Will shook his head and smiled at him  
“I would have to kill them first.”


End file.
